


아홉 글자 (Seventeen Letters)

by kortranslate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kortranslate/pseuds/kortranslate
Summary: “나는 셜록을 사랑한다.” 존이 크게 말했다. 뱉고 나면 어떻게든 되겠지라는 생각이다. 하지만 예상과 다르게 아무것도 바뀐 것이 없다. 셜록은 여전히 노트북 암호를 바꾸고 다니는 개자식이었다.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	아홉 글자 (Seventeen Letters)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seventeen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138632) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



> 컴퓨터 비밀번호는 그대로 영어로 할까, 아니면 한국어로 아예 바꿀까 하다가 키보드랑 다른 것들도 한국식으로 통째로 바꾸었습니다! 그래서 제목도 아홉 글자로..

존은 셜록을 사랑한다. 

잠을 이루지 못하던 여느 날 밤에 알아챘더라면 좋았을 사실이다. 새벽 4시에 침대에 누워서 아침의 러시아워를 준비하고 있는, 상대적으로 조용한 런던의 소리를 들으며 눈치채야 했다. 그것도 아니면, 아래층에서 들려오는 바이올린의 부드러운 소리에 맞추어 숨을 쉬면서 알았어야 했다. 

그때가 적합한 타이밍일 것이다. 

애석하게도 존은 타이밍을 맞추지 못하는 편이었다. 

***

존은 그 사실을 선선한 수요일 오후 2시 43분에 우연히 알게 되었다. 생각할 수 있는 모든 종류의 암호를 노트북에 입력하면서, 작게 욕지거리를 중얼거리는 도중에 말이다. 처음에는 그저 컴퓨터가 고장 난 줄로만 알았다. 그 다음에는, 셜록의 탓이라고 생각했다. 언제나 셜록이 원흉이었다. 지난번에 허락도 없이 노트북을 몰래 가져가 놓고는, 실수로 뭔가를 잘못 건드려서 고장 났을 것이 뻔했다. 그렇다면 셜록의 노트북을 써도 괜찮을 것이리라.

존은 셜록의 노트북으로 휴대폰 요금을 지불하고, 이메일을 확인하려 계정에 로그인했다. 그러자 셜록에게서 온 이메일이 보였다. 제목은 ‘ _컴퓨터 비밀번호_ ’ 였고 내용은 이랬다:

_2개의 단어. 6글자. 띄어쓰기는 하지 말 것._ _이 정도는 알아낼 수 있겠지._ _SH_

처음에는 그저 셜록이 매일같이 하는 멍청하고 짜증 나는 장난들 중 하나일 거라고 생각했었다. 셜록은 언제나 대단히 재수 없는 놈의 역할을 자칭하고서는 만족스러워했으니까. 하지만 존이 생각해낼 수 있는 모든 것들을 시도한지 벌써 한 시간이나 지났다. 자신의 이름, 해리의 이름, 부모님의 이름, 부모님이 키우는 동물의 이름, 심지어는 어렸을 적 살았던 주소까지 모두 다 시도해 보았단 말이다. 예전에 사용했던 비밀번호에다가 번지수와 생일을 조합해서도 입력해 보았지만, 아무것도 통하지 않았다.

“멍청이. 재수 없는 놈. 망할 간섭꾼 같으니라고.” 존은 슬슬 치밀어 오르는 짜증에 키보드 자판을 마구 두드리는 중이었다. 다른 방법을 생각하던 존은 이내 선반에서 셜록의 사전을 꺼내어 적당한 단어를 찾기 시작한다. 사전을 찾는다고 해서 미치광이 동거인의 생각을 읽을 수 있는 건 아니었지만, 그래도 시도해봄직 하다. “치사한 놈. 아무짝에도 쓸모가 없는 인간이야 넌.”

셜록은 지금 자신이 하는 말을 듣지 못할 것이었지만, 이 대단하신 탐정 나으리는 언제나 주변 상황을 흘끗 보는 것만으로도 이전의 일을 추리하는데 능숙했다. 그래서 존은, 지금 자신이 지저분한 거실에서 벽을 보며 중얼거리는 모든 말들을 셜록이 알아채길 바라는 중이다.

“이럴 거면 앞으로는 내 망할 컴퓨터에는 손도 대지 마. 앞으로 손가락 하나라도 댄다면 얼굴 정중앙에 총알을 쏴버릴 거야, 셜록. 그냥 꺼져버려. 너는 최악의 플랫메이트야, 완전 최악이라고. 어떤 찌질이 같은 놈도 다른 사람의 비밀번호를 멋대로 바꿔놓고는 게임이라고 생각하진 않는다구. 넌 운이 좋은 줄 알아야 해. 내가 만약 널 사랑하지 않았으면, 당장 여기서 박차고 나가버렸을 테니까. 아니면 네 노트북을 가져다가 창문 밖으로 던져버리겠지. 그럼 네 반응 한 번 볼만하겠다. 너는 그런 꼴 당해도 싸. 먼저 노트북을 부숴버릴 거고, 그 다음은 네 휴대폰을, 그리고 아마 마지막에는 너를.”

머리끝까지 화가 치밀어 오른 존은 몇 초 후에야 자신이 내뱉은 말을 자각할 수 있었다. 존의 뇌는 차의 브레이크를 쾅 밟고 기어를 몇 번 바꾸어서 날카로운 유턴을 하는 70년대 경찰 쇼의 자동차처럼 움직이는 편이 아니었다. 다시 원래의 문제로 돌아갈 만큼의 시간이 흘러서야 존은 곰곰이 생각했다.

“허어.”

많은 시간이 흐른 뒤 오늘을 다시 회상할 수 있게 된다면, 놀랄 가치도 없는 당연한 사실이었다. 존은 셜록과 함께 살고 있고, 적어도 한 끼는 그와 함께 밥을 먹었다. 그리고 정신이 어떻게 돼버린 건지, 셜록을 목 졸라 죽이는 대신에 몇 시간이고 옆에 있어줄 수도 있었다. 셜록이 가는 곳이 땅덩어리의 끝이라 해도 존은 늘 목숨을 걸고서 그를 따라갔다. 게다가 셜록은 동도 트지 않은 이른 아침에 바이올린을 켜고, 마음이 내킬 때마다 존의 노트북을 몰래 훔치기도 하면서, 존의 찬장 꼭대기에 놓여있는 상자를 급습해서 RAMC 머그잔(군인이라면 가지고 있는 머그잔 - 역자)이나 아프가니스탄에서 덮고 잤던 담요처럼 거실과는 전혀 어울리지 않는 것들을 내놓는 미친 남자였지만, 아직까지 존은 그럭저럭 견디며 살아가는 중이다. 발가락까지 덮어주지 못하는 짧은 존의 담요를 덮고 존의 머그잔을 두 손으로 든 채로 소파에 누워 있는 셜록은 그다지 큰 구경거리가 아니었다.

그리고 존은 셜록의 그런 모습을 볼 때마다 미소를 머금고 차를 마시겠냐고 물어보게 된다. 심지어는, 담요를 잡아당겨 셜록의 발가락을 덮어주기도 했다.

“나는 셜록을 사랑한다.” 존이 크게 말했다. 뱉고 나면 어떻게든 되겠지라는 생각이다. 하지만 예상과 다르게 아무것도 바뀐 것이 없다. 셜록은 여전히 노트북 암호를 바꾸고 다니는 개자식이었다.

그래서 존은 계획을 세우기로 결심한다.

***

셜록이 집에 도착했을 때, 존은 이미 만반의 준비를 갖춘 상태였다. 셜록의 눈에는 존이 그저 안락의자에 앉아 신문을 휙휙 넘길 정도로 한가하고 태평해 보일 것이다.

언제나 그랬듯이 셜록은 드라마틱하게 등장한다. 문이 쾅 하고 열리고, 셜록은 무슨 트위스트를 추는 것 마냥 몸을 휙 돌리면서 목도리와 코트를 벗어 문가에 걸어놓았다. “비서가 범인이었어.” 셜록이 슈트 자켓의 주름을 피며 어깨너머로 말했다. “협박 편지를 받고는 그게 좋은 알리바이가 될 거라 생각한 거지. 처음에는 그저 값나가는 걸 훔칠 생각으로 몰래 침입했는데, 사장이 밤늦게 술에 취한 채로 사무실에 돌아오는 바람에 살인까지 하게 된 거야.”

“자기가 했다고 인정했어?” 존이 고개를 들며 묻는다. 셜록의 사건은 언제나 흥미로웠기에, 굳이 관심 있는 척 연기를 하지 않아도 되었다.

“도난당한 물건들이 비서의 체육관 사물함 안에서 발견되었거든.”

“잘했네.” 존이 신문을 넘기며 말한다.

셜록은 존의 말에 무엇이라 대답할지 모르는 것 같았다. 그는 잠시 그 자리에 서 있다가, 창문 쪽으로 걸어가더니 물어온다. “너는 오늘 뭐 했어?” 처음 배운 외국어를 발음하는 것처럼 어색하기 그지없는 말투다. 셜록 딴에는 존이 무슨 말을 기다리는지, 다른 사람들이라면 무엇이라 대화를 이어나갈 것인지 머리를 굴린 결과였을 테다.

셜록이 평범한 사람들처럼 사회성 있게 행동하려고 할 때가 있었다. 그럴 때마다 존은 셜록을 흥미롭게 관찰한다. 마치 갓 태어난 망아지가 첫발을 내딛는 걸 보는 것 같았다. 망아지는 나름 최선을 다하고 있는 것이겠지만, 너무 어색하고 볼품없는 나머지 웃음이 비어져 나오는 거다.

존은 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “직접 추리해 봐.”

“신발이 젖지 않은 것으로 보아 오늘은 밖에 나가지 않은 모양이군.”

“신발을 갈아 신었을 수도 있잖아.”

“신발 끈의 모양에 비해 매듭이 비교적 단단하게 묶여 있잖아. 오늘 아침에 처음 묶고는, 매듭이 조여질 만큼 계속 돌아다녔다는 거야. 즉, 그 이후로 신발을 갈아 신지 않은 거지.” 셜록이 설명했다. “신문을 읽고 있는데, 십자말풀이를 하지 않고 있다는 건 오늘 하루를 기분 좋게 보냈다는 거야. 태평히 앉아서 신문을 꼼꼼히 읽을 만큼의 시간이 있을 정도라면 분명 오전 동안 할 일을 다 했다는 거겠지. 그리고 네 셔츠에 과자 부스러기가 보이는군. 호브노브(가장 인기 있는 영국 비스킷 -역자)가 분명해. 너는 오전에는 설거지를 하지 않으니까, 접시가 없어서 허드슨 부인에게 빌리러 내려갔을 거야. 그리고 점심 식사 후에 비스킷과 차를 즐기는 허드슨 부인에게 붙잡혀 얻어먹은 것이 틀림없겠군.”

“다른 건?”

셜록은 찬찬히, 조심스럽게 방 안을 둘러본다. “거울에 전화 요금 청구서를 붙여 놓았으니, 오늘 아침에 잊지 않고 값을 지불했겠군.” 말을 마친 셜록은 방금 시험을 끝내고 결과를 기다리는 학생처럼 가만히 서서 존의 대답을 기다린다.

“다 맞았어.” 존은 셜록이 원하는 대답을 해주고는 다시 신문을 읽는다. 셜록이 거실과 침실을 왔다 갔다 하는 동안 존은 계속해서 종이를 넘기고만 있었다. 셜록은 마침내 소파에 앉아 한 쪽 팔걸이에 다리를 떡하니 올려놓는다. 그러고는 똑바로 앉으려고 다시 뒤척인다. 셜록은 사건을 하나 해결하면 늘 저렇게 안절부절못했다. 그럴 때 가장 좋은 방법은 똥강아지마냥 구는 셜록을 데리고 나가 존이 고른 레스토랑에서 외식을 하는 것이다. 존은 앤서니가 운영하는 길 아래의 중국집이 가장 마음에 들었다. 맛있기도 했으며 무엇보다 가격이 적당했으니까. 이번 달에는 한국 식당에 갔고, 지난달에는 유럽식, 그리고 지지난달에는 스페인 레스토랑에 갔었다.

이내 셜록이 커피 테이블 위로 손을 뻗어 존의 노트북을 가까이 가져가 전원을 킨다. 이제 암호를 풀어내는 건 시간문제일 테다.

“차 한잔 마실래?” 존이 신문을 내려놓고 일어서며 묻는다. 그러곤 셜록이 타자를 치는 소리가 들릴 때까지 소파 끄트머리에서 침착하게 서성이다가, ‘띵’ 소리가 들리자마자 소파 위로 몸을 날려 셜록을 베개 위로 처박는 존이다.

셜록의 머릿속 생각을 이해하는 것보다 (물론 존은 이해하지 못했지만, 한 가지 확실한 건 자꾸만 담요를 훔치는 이 녀석의 행동은 우정 이상의 무언가를 내포하고 있다는 것이다) 셜록의 본능적인 반응을 관찰하는 것이 훨씬 더 효과적인 방법이었다. 셜록의 손은 존의 어깨를 감싸고 있었다. 존을 꼬집으려고 하지도 않았고, 밀어내지도 않았다. 오히려 존의 어깨 관절을 부드럽게 감싸, 존이 바닥에 얼굴을 처박지 않도록 (셜록도 같이 꼬꾸라질 수 있음에도) 속도를 줄여주었다. 그의 즉각적이고 무의식적인 반응은 모두 존을 보호하기 위해서였고, 그건 많은 것을 의미하고 있었다.

“비밀번호 바꿨다고 이러기야?” 셜록이 놀라울 정도로 차분하게 말했다. “이런다고 내가 네 노트북을 가만히 놔두거나 하지는 않아.”

존은 고개를 저으며 씩 웃었다. “거기 그대로 있어.” 존이 자세를 고쳐 소파에 똑바로 앉는 동안, 셜록은 고분고분히 그대로 누워 있는다. 존은 셜록의 시선이 자신의 입가에 머무르는 것을 놓치지 않았다. 소파에 누워 있는 셜록의 자세도, 존에게서 멀찌감치 떨어져 있는 그의 엉덩이께도 모두 눈에 담아놓는다.

“뭐해?” 셜록이 두 손을 머리 아래로 받치며 궁금하다는 듯 물어온다.

“새 비밀번호 알아내는 중.”

“설마 아직까지 못 푼 거야?”

“우리 모두가 천재적으로 굴러가는 머리를 가지고 있진 않다구.” 존이 커피 테이블 아래에 숨겨둔 물건들을 집으려고 손을 뻗으며 말한다. “대신에 잔머리를 잘 굴리지.”

존은 테이블 아래에서 활석분 가루(존의 소유)와 큰 메이크업 브러쉬(허드슨 부인의 소유)를 꺼내놓는다. 셜록은 호기심이 가득한 눈빛을 하며 몸을 동그랗게 말고는 존의 손이 움직이는 것을 지켜본다. 존은 셜록이 만지기 전 미리 닦아놓은 자판을 브러쉬로 살살 문지르며 셜록의 손가락이 닿은 흔적을 찾아내는 중이다. ㅅ, ㅕ, ㄹ, ㅗ, ㄱ, 가 보이니 단어 중에 하나는 ‘셜록’일 거다. ‘ㅓ’와 ‘ㅈ’도 보였지만 아직까지는 무엇을 뜻하는지 확실치 않았다. 그리고 ‘ㅊ’, ‘ㄴ’이 보였고 ‘ㅐ’까지 찾아내자 존은 끙 소리를 낸다. “셜록은 천재다? 너 지금 내 노트북 암호를 ‘셜록은 천재다’ 따위로 바꿔 놓은 거야?”

“ _셜록은_.” 셜록이 양팔을 떡 벌리며 거드름을 피우듯 말을 이었다. “ _천재다_.”

“뭐야, 나 거의 맞혔었는데. ‘셜록은 개새끼.’ 이거 단어랑 글자 수도 다 맞잖아.”

셜록은 못마땅하다는 듯 코를 킁킁거린다. “정확한 사실이 아니잖아.”

“방금 발언은 좀 위험했어.” 존이 관자놀이에 손가락을 가져다 대며 말을 이었다. “말이야 해석하기 나름이지, 뭐.”

“너를 골탕 먹이려 한 건 아냐.” 셜록이 변명 같지도 않은 말을 한다. “네 지능을 너무 과대평가했나 보군.”

“넌 진짜 자기 잘난 맛에 사는 놈이야.” 쓸데없이 애틋하게 말하는 바람에 모욕적인 느낌은 전혀 들지 않았다. 셜록을 사랑하니까, 어쩔 수 없다고 존은 생각했다. 존은 노트북을 가까이 끌어당기고 몸을 구부려 셜록의 시야를 차단한다. “눈 감아.”

“비밀번호 바꾸게?” 셜록이 한심하다는 듯 한숨을 푹 쉰다. “오늘 네가 자기도 전에 내가 풀어낼 예정이란 건 알고 있지?”

“눈 감으래도.” 존이 셜록을 노려보자 그제서야 눈을 감는다. 존은 키보드 위에 손가락을 올려놓고는 덧붙인다. “귀도 막아. 타자 소리도 힌트가 될 수 있으니까.”

“노래라도 부를까? 그럼 더 안 들릴 거 아냐.”

“그래, 좋아.” 존이 대답하자 셜록은 정말로 흥얼거리기 시작했다. 존의 말 몇 마디로 눈앞의 남자는 눈을 감고 귀도 막은 채 윌리엄 텔의 서곡을 흥얼거리며 소파 위에 누워 있는 거다. 존은 더 치밀하게 준비하지 못한 것이 후회되기 시작했다. 휴대폰이 가까이 있었으면 이걸 녹음할 수 있었을 텐데. (그리고 복수로 유튜브에 올리면 셜록의 반응이 장관일 거다)

아쉽게도 이 상황은 계획의 일부가 아니었다. 계획은, 지금 당장 노트북에 로그인해서 비밀번호를 바꾸는 것이었다. 새 비밀번호는 간단했다. ‘ _존은셜록을사랑한다_ ’ 존은 재빨리 암호를 바꾸고 전원을 끈다.

존은 셜록의 소매 사이로 보이는 창백한 손목을 툭툭 쳤다. 그러자 셜록은 흥얼거리던 걸 멈추고 손을 내리며 말했다. “힌트 있어?”

“아홉 글자야. 띄어쓰기는 안 해도 돼.” 존이 일어서며 말을 이었다. “이제 저녁 먹으러 나가도 될까? 암호는 나중에 풀고.”

셜록은 소파에서 거의 방방 뛰며 웃는다. “킹리 가에 있는 한국식 음식점에 가보고 싶어.”

***

그들은 저녁을 먹고 집으로 돌아왔다. 셜록이 바이올린으로 구슬픈 음악을 연주하는 동안 존은 소파에 앉아 아까 읽지 못했던 신문기사를 마저 읽는다. 셜록은 거실을 등지고 창문을 바라보며 연주하고 있었고, 셔츠 소매는 팔꿈치까지 걷은 채였다. 어떨 때는 거리를 바라보다가, 어떤 때는 눈을 감기도 하지만 손가락만은 언제나 유유히 바이올린 위에서 연주하며 어깨는 직각으로 펴져 있다. 수년간의 연습을 통해 셜록은 몇 시간 동안이고 근육에 무리를 줄 수 있는 각도로 손목을 꺾으며 연주할 수 있었다.

존이 잠자리에 들었을 때 셜록은 아직도 연주하는 중이었다. 그때의 존은 셜록이 풀리지 않은 미스터리를 가만히 놔둘 인간이 아니라는 것을 완전히 잊고 있었다. 그래서 셜록이 쿵쿵거리며 존의 침실로 노크도 없이 들어와 다짜고짜 불부터 켰을 때, 존은 겨우 20분밖에 잠들지 못한 기분이었다.

셜록은 존의 침대가에 팔짱을 낀 채로 서 있다. “내가 설정한 비밀번호는 사실이었어.”

“너만 그렇게 생각하는 건 아니고?” 존은 손으로 얼굴을 가려보지만 아무런 도움이 되지 않았다. 그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 말했다. “지금 한밤중이라고, 셜록.”

“네가 사용할 만한 네 글자 동사는 그것 말고도 많았어.”

“지금은 한밤중이라니까.” 존은 여전히 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 있는 채다. “그리고 아까부터 대체 뭣 땜에 그러는 거야? 내가 설정한 비밀번호도 사실에 기반한 거야.”

“오.” 셜록이 말을 이었다. “그렇다면, 다시 자도록 해.”

다행히 셜록은 나가는 길에 불을 꺼주는 자비를 베풀었다.

***

다음날 아침, 존이 설정해놓은 비밀번호로 잠금이 풀리지가 않는다.

존은 한영 키가 눌렸는지 두 번이나 확인해 보았다.

셜록은 무릎을 가지고 실험을 해본다며 바츠에 가 있었다. (존은 세부사항을 알고 싶지 않았다.) 존은 셜록에게 전화를 걸어 소리를 꽥 지르려 했다가, 무언가가 그의 머릿속에 떠오르자 속는 셈 치고 한 번 입력이나 해 보기로 마음먹었다.

그런데 그게 맞았나 보다. 윈도우 창이 열리자 존은 씩 웃었다.

_셜록은 존을 사랑한다._


End file.
